Random Moments
by juliatruong66
Summary: These are just random moments with Alex, Sam and Clover :P
1. Nightmare

Sam let out a groan as she heard a knock on her door. She slowly climbed out of her bed and opened the door to found out that Alex was standing there, holding a teddy bear. From Sam's perspective, Alex looked like a 5 year old kid who lost her parents in the supermarket. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Alex, it's 1 in the morning, what are you doing here?" Sam asked

"I had a nightmare" Alex said in an innocent voice "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Um…sure" Sam walked over to the couch in her room and pushed all the books away to make space for Alex . "You can sleep-" She was halfway finishing her sentence but she turned around and saw Alex was already in her bed. "I guess you could sleep there" Sam shrugged. She laid on the couch and was about to fall asleep when she heard a soft voice

"Why are you sleeping there?" Alex asked

"Because you're sleeping in my bed" Sam said carelessly, her eyes were still closed

"Can you…sleep next to me? I'm scared"

Sam slowly walked towards to her bed. Alex moved the blanket so Sam could get in.

"Ok, I'll sleep next to you, but we're not telling Clover anything that happened tonight"

"Calm down, I'm just asking you to sleep **next** to me"

"Ok" Sam's voice trailed off as she fell asleep

The next morning, Sam woke up to a bright white light. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Alex was still asleep, hugging her teddy bear tight. She smiled at her friend who looked so innocent and cute right now. Just then, she heard a giggle coming from the door. She quickly opened her eyes and saw the mischevious blonde was peeking in from the door's crack, holding up her phones and taking pictures.

"Oh my god! Clover!" Sam quickly got up and ran to the door which woke Alex up

"Ah!" Clover ran and holding her phone up high

"You! Delete those photos right now!"

"Too bad! I already uploaded those on facebook!"

"I'm so gonna kill you!" Sam chased Clover around the living room

"You guys make a cute couple. I ship it!" Clover laughed at she dodged Sam's punch

And that went on the entire morning….


	2. Bambi

It was a Saturday afternoon. Sam was laying on the couch reading, Clover was sitting next to Sam, Alex was sitting on the floor.

"Why is there nothing on TV?" Clover changed the channel continously

"Clover, could you just pick **one **channel?" Sam looked up from her book, annoyed

"I would if there was actually something good!"

"Oh Disney! Stop there!" Alex said , casually knocking the remote out of Clover's hand

"Hello? Rude much?" said Clover "Why do you want to watch Bambi?"

"It's good!" Alex said

"You do know it has a sad ending right?" Sam said

"What? No. At the end, Bambi found his son and they live happily ever after!"

"Alex, I think you're talking about Finding Nemo"

Alex's still confused "So what happened to Bambi?"

"His mom died!" Clover said carelessly

"What? Why?"

"It doesn't matter, I don't like watching Bambi"

"I thought you liked Disney movies" asked Sam

"Well, just the ones where they have princesses who wear fashionable outfits and married hot guys" Clover filed her nails

Sam sweatdrops =='

"Let's watch Bambi together. I want to see the movie." Alex said with enthusiasm

"But I'm reading" Sam hold up her book

"Lame excuse" Clover grabbed the book and threw it away

"Fine, let's watch the movie. But I'm telling you, it's sad. So don't lean on my shoulder later and cry"

*10 mins later*

The girls's eyes were red from crying.

"Why? Why did the hunter do that?" Sam was leaning against Clover, hugging her tied and rocked her back and forth.

"I _*sobs* _don't _*sobs* _know" Clover was using her sleeves to dry the tears

"He's so mean!" Alex blew her nose

"This is even worse then the Titanic…remember the Titanic? Why did Rose has to let go of Jack?"" Clover and the girls burst out crying

**A/N: This was inspired by my dramatic friend who always overeact to stuff *like crying whenever we listen to The Scientist***


	3. Truth Or Dare

**Sorry for the extremely late upload. I was really really busy. Well, here it is!**

"Truth" Alex said as the bottle stopped and directly pointed at her.

It was 9 PM, the girls were having a hangout with Britney and they were playing truth or dare.

"Someone ask her something!" Britney said excitely since no one has pick truth for 10 minutes now.

"Ooh I have one!" Clover raised her hand

"No innappropriate question" Sam shot a look at Clover

"Party pooper much?" Clover rolled her eyes at Sam

"Ok here's a question"Britney said "If you have to pick one to be your girlfriend, who would you pick, Sam or Clover?"

"Wait what?" Alex eyes were wide open

"What did I just say?" Sam face palmed

"Did you really have to ask the question? We all know Alex is going to pick me" Clover proudly put her arm around Alex

"Woah woah wait, why would she pick you? I'm the one who help her with everything" Sam pulled Alex closer to her

"Hello? Probably cause you're a boring girlfriend"

"At least, I can settle with **one **boyfriend!"

"Stop fighting over me, you're freaking me out" Alex pushed Clover and Sam away

Clover and Sam crossed their arms and turned their backs at each other

"Fine!" said Clover

"Wait, but you have to answer the question. You picked truth" Brittany said

"I don't want to answer. They're making it really awkward for me" Alex cried

"Fine, you don't have to answer." Sam said

"Yeah,sure, let's just drop it" Clover nodded

"So…let's return to the game" Brittany quickly grabbed the bottle and gave it another spin. Sam and Clover exchanged angry glares and quickly returned to the game

The next morning, Alex immediately woke up as she smelled the salvory smell of got up and saw Sam was standing there with a plate of bacon.

"Hey Sammy!" Alex stretched

"Hey Alex, I brought you breakfast in bed" Sam held up the plate

"I thought you said I wasn't allowed to eat in bed"

"Yeah, who said you were eating in bed?" Sam put the plate down on Alex's study desk and gestured her to it.

"This is totally awesome! Thanks Sam" Alex jumped out of bed and reached for the bacon plate. At the same time, the door busted open and Clover walked in with a bag hanging on her hand

"Hey Alex!" said Clover

"Hah, you're too late. I already brought her breakfast." Sam smirked

"Did you make it yourself cause I would hate to see Alex ends up with food poisoning" Clover said and ran to Alex

"Hey Clover" Alex looked up from the plate

"You know that video game you like…um…Legacy of Mall Squirels?" said Clover trying to remember the name

"You mean Legacy of Maximus Squadron?"

"Yeh that one, whatever. Anyway, look!" Clover pulled a game DVD out of her bag "Guess who have it?"

"Oh my god Clover!" Alex grabbed the DVD and almost fell out of her chair "How did you get this?"

"Long story short, Arnold"Clover filed her nails and act like it was nothing

"He's that crazy about you?" Alex made a face "Anyway, it doesn't matter, thank you" She gave Clover a big hug while Clover stuck her tongue out at Sam. Alex saw that and she suddenly pulled Clover away

"Wait a minute. Why are you guys giving me all these stuff?" Alex asked suspiciously

"N-nothing. It's just that I think you look very very nice today" Sam said

"Yeah, and I totally adore your…outfit…" Clover said

Alex looked down at her pink pj with unicorns pattern all over it "Does this have anything to do with yesterday truth or dare?"

"-no" Sam and Clover said awkwardly looking away

"I can't believe you guys! Take all the stuff back, I don't want it" Alex said in disgust

Sam reached for the bacon plate but Alex blocked her hand

"But just wait for me to finish it…and I'm gonna keep the DVD for maybe a week."

"Nuh uh. I am not gonna let you keep the DVD unless you answer the question" Clover grabbed the DVD

"Clover, stop threatening her!" Sam turned to Alex "See, I would never do that to you"

"Oh please, you would bored her to death in your relationship" Clover said

"Well, at least, I don't force my boyfriend to go shopping with me for 9 hours and then make him pay for everything!"

"That's because you only go to the library and no one would want to go with you!"

"At least I treat my boyfriend nicely"

"As if you have any"

"Ok girls, enough!" Alex stopped Sam and Clover from fighting "You guys are my best friends and I am not gonna pick which one of you to date!"

"Ok but if you pick me, I would take you to the premiere of "The Pink Pony" Clover winked

"Well, if you pick me, I would help you with your homework. Can you do that Clover?" Sam raised her eyebrow at Clover.

"Fine, but can you do this?" Clover wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. She slowly pulled away. Alex was shocked from the kiss, her eyes and mouth were wide open.

"…Ok you win. I'm not gonna do that" Sam raised both her arms up in defeat

"Yeh! Take that!" Clover threw her fist up in the air in victory "Hey Alex. want to get some ice cream?"

Alex was still not recovered from the kiss

"Ok then!" Clover skipped happily out of the room

**A/N: I totally ship Alex/Clover but I also ship Martin/Alex and Clover/Blaine. Speaking of Blaine, will he be there in the new season? And also, will there be another Martin Mystery crossover? **


	4. Play Night With Mystery

"La la la la la la" Alex hummed to the tune of the Smurf's song as she skipped happily down the stairs. She skipped to the kitchen and sat down at one of the stools.

Clover, who was pouring milk into cereal, looked at Alex and made a face.

"Why are you acting all Smurfette?" asked Clover

"Nothing" Alex smiled

"She's just happy because tonight she's going on a date with Martin" Alex blushed after Sam's comment

"It's not a date. He's just coming over to hang out." Alex said still daydreaming

"Oh so is that why you've been worrying on what to wear for the past 24 hours?" Sam said sarcastically

"You actually agreed to go on a date with this video-game lover comic book obsessed guy?" Clover asked in disgust.

"Well, I like , he's the only one I know who owns "Bloody Warfare 2" and I found out he likes "The Pink Pony" too." Alex squeeked

"Wow, a geek date. How exciting" Clover rolled her eyes

"So since we're hanging out here, what are you guys doing?" asked Alex

"We'll be upstairs,studying" answered Sam

"Or you guys could…" Alex stared deeply into Sam's eyes

"Could what?" Sam asked blankly but Alex kept staring straight into Sam's eyes until she got the clue

"Or we'll just go out and watch a movie" Sam said

"Oh ok" Alex smiled and turned away "You could stay but if you don't want to then I'm not gonna stop you."

* * *

7:00 PM-

Alex was wearing a purple hoodie over a plain white t-shirt and was lying on the couch reading a comic book when Clover and Sam walked downstairs.

"You spent the entire day trying to pick out your clothes and now you're wearing this?" Clover stared at Alex's outfit

"What's wrong? I wanted it to be casual" Alex looked at her clothes

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and Alex jumped right out of her chair

"He's here" Clover nudged Alex and giggled

"I'm surprise he didn't just barge in. I mean, it's Martin" said Sam who went to open the door. Clover followed her

Martin was wearing his flame hoodie with was holding a bunch of game disc and comic books underneath his arm.

"Hey there, Sam and Clover" Martin grinned at them and wink

"Urgh no, save your little knock knock joke and just come in" Clover snapped

Martin frowned and walked past them to enter the house. Clover and Sam stepped outside and close the door behind them.

"Can't believe he would pick Alex over me" Clover complained

"Come on, you don't like him anyway" Sam patted her blonde friend's back to cheer her up and they went to the cinema

Meanwhile, at the spies's house, Martin and Alex were playing the video games that Martin brought over. They were both sitting on the floor, so close to the tv that their noses could touch the screen.

"This game is awesome!" exclaimed Alex

"Of course it is! It is the latest game released by Zarkton" Martin proudly said about his video game

"But you know, spending the whole night playing game is kind of boring" Alex put her game console down

"You mean, you want to read comics instead?" Martin asked without taking his eyes off the screen

"No, I mean, wouldn't it be cool if we can be the characters in Bloody Warfare?" asked Alex

"I never knew you wanted to kill people"

"No not like that. I mean, we can dress up as the characters and build our own fort"

"That's so cool! I'm gonna be Quiltin, the greatest potion master of all time!" Martin throw his fist in the air in excitement

"And I'm gonna be Xaven the Slayer, the best fighter ever!" Alex exclaimed

"…But how are we gonna dress up as the characters?" Martin asked

Alex scratched her chin, thinking. "Oh I have an idea. Wait a second" Alex quickly sprinted upstairs leaving a clueless Martin behind

* * *

5 minutes later, Alex came down with a pillow tied infront of her, a plastic ruler in her hand and her hoodie was covering up her face.

"I am Xaven the Slayer and I'm gonna destroy you all!" Alex raised her ruler up in the air

"Wicked idea!" Martin exclaimed. He,then, wrapped a blanket around himself, made a piece of paper into a cone and wore it on his head "I am Quiltin, the potion master"

"Now let's make two forts!" Alex shrieked. She stacked up the pillows until it created a small wall. She put a chair on the opposite side of it, and covered stack of pillows and chair with a blanket. She hid inbetween the space while Martin made a similar fort and hid in it.

"Paper airplanes attack!" Martin announced as he threw a paper airplaine at Alex

"Wait, what? You're a potion master! How come you have air troops?" Alex whined

"I'm an awesome potion master!" Martin smirked "You might as well surrender"

"As if!" Alex crunched up a paperball and threw it at Martin

"Oi!That hurts" Martin said jokingly

"I know what we should do" Alex dashed upstairs and went down with loads of empty bottles.

"Each of us will put 5 bottles infront of our fort. We'll try to knock down the bottles with paper airplane and paperball. The one with their bottles all knocked down first loses." Alex announced

"That sounds fair. Where did you get all these bottles?" Martin asked

"Clover likes to try out crazy diets in magazines" Alex shrugged

They arranged the bottles around their forts and went back to their position in the fort.

"Ready? Go!" Alex aimed a paperball at one of the bottles but missed

"Ha!" Martin threw an airplane but Alex blocked in with the pillow

"Hey! That's cheating!" Martin pointed out

"I never said you couldn't block it!" Alex smirked

"Well ok then" Martin used his arm to block Alex's attack but he accidentally knocked down one of the bottles "Oh come on!"

Alex laughed. The "war" went on for 15 minutes until it was down to Alex with 3 bottles left and Martin with 2 bottles.

"You're so going to lose" Alex teased and fired the paperball with her homemade slingshot and knocked down a bottle

"Not a chance" Martin grabbed a soccer ball and throw it at Alex's fort

"Hey you can't use that" Alex shouted

"You didn't say so" Martin said challenging Alex

"Well then I might as well do this" Alex kicked down Martin's fort and they both laughed

"Oh you didn't just do that" Martin toss a pillow at Alex and they started to have a pillow fight. Martin used the blanket and covered up Alex

"Hey no fair" She fought back and got out of the blanket. She started to throw paper airplanes at Martin carelessly

"Ah, I'm under attack!" Martin ran around the house and threw pillows back. They both laughed and fought with each other like 5 years old kids.

* * *

The door opened, Sam and Clover entered but they didn't notice and kept on fighting.

"What the-" Sam dodged as a pillow flew above her head

"Wanna see another movie?" Clover asked

"Let's" Sam sighed and they left the house while Martin and Alex were still throwing pillows around .

**A/N: Another late post! But yay i finished it...i'm not sure if Martin was in character or not but i love Alex/Martin**


	5. Another Kiss

"Hey Martin, can you get me a muffin?" Alex asked

They were hanging out with Clover and Sam at a coffee shop in the mall.

"Yeh sure, which one do you want?" Martin nodded

"My favourite" Alex answered

"Right…you mean the…banana…strawberry…muffin?" Martin scratched his head

"No that's not my favourite. I told you this already" Alex said

"Ooooh" Sam and Clover giggled

"Of course it's not, I was just…listing out muffins. I know your favourite is chocolate chip" Martin said

"That's not my favourite either"

"Poppy seed?" Martin guessed

"Nope"

"Blueberry?"

"Nuh uh"

"Come on" Sam groaned while Clover was face palming

"Lemon?"

"Wrong" Alex shook her head

"I give up. What is it?" Martin raised his hands in defeat

"Bad boyfriend much? It's natural bran muffin" Clover corrected Martin and went to order muffin for Alex and herself.

"Woah,be careful. Clover might beat you to be Alex's boyfriend" Sam warned jokingly

"What are you talking about? I'm an awesome boyfriend" Martin bragged

"Did you know that they've kissed?" Sam said

"What? Do you have pictures?"

"Really? That's what you need to know after I told you this news about your girlfriend?"

"No—I was just curious. So Alex, you like Clover?"

"Well yeah but no. Not that way. I like her as a friend, like bestfriend not-" Alex trailed off

"Then why did you kiss her?" Martin questioned Alex and smirked while his girlfriend was blushing

"I didn't kiss her,s-she started it. It was a dare" Alex stuttered

"You didn't stop it" Sam chimed in, she and Martin were enjoying torturing Alex

"Yeah but that wasn't because I like her but—I was shocked and she was a good kisser. I mean, what? No, I'm not gay,urgh" Alex burried her face in her hands,embarrased

"Fine,you know what? I'll prove it to you" Alex grabbed Sam and kissed her. "See? If I were gay, I would've enjoyed that. But I'm not and I didn't like it at all"

Sam and Martin were speechless. Clover walked over to their table with their orders and saw the kiss

"What just happened?"


	6. Kesha

**A/N: Before reading this, I suggest you should listen to the song "C'mon" by Ke$ha first. This is kind of a songfic based on that song. My random mood strikes again**

Sam was awoken by the sound of music blasting from Clover's room. It was 2 in the morning and the blonde was still singing and dancing in her room. Annoyed by this, Sam decided to ignore it and went back to sleep.

"You're looking just like my type—y-ype!" Clover started to sing louder and was practically stomping on the ground

"That's it!" Sam got up and went to Clover's room when she met Alex at the door way

"Can't sleep?" Alex asked

"Clover's singing again" Sam groaned as she knocked rapidly on Clover's door "Clover! Be quiet!"

Clover ignored her and kept on jamming to her favorite song. Sam and Alex burst into her room

"Clover, go to sleep!" Sam said

"_I don't wanna go to sleep, I wanna stay up all night, I wanna just screw around" _Clover sang along with the music

"Turn off the music, we have school tommorow" Alex reminded her

"_I don't wanna think about what's gonna be after this, I wanna just live right now" _Clover ignored them and danced to the music

"Aw Clover, c'mon!" Sam groaned then she realized the mistake she just made

"You had to say it" Alex facepalmed

"_C'mon! Cause I know what I like-i-ike_" Clover continued singing at the top of her lungs

"Baker Inn across the street?" Alex suggested

"Why not?" Sam sighed. They both left and spent the night at the inn.

**A/N: No more exams! YAY!**


	7. Little Flower

**A/N: Ideas from Boris Yeltin. Hope you enjoy it**

"What are we going to do now?" Sam entered the house with Alex. She was holding a crying baby who was Clover. They just finished a mission but the "baby ray" gun accidentally fired at Clover and turned her into a baby. By tomorrow morning, WOOHP will find out a way to turn her back.

"How are we gonna take care of Clover?" Sam asked

"I don't know….well good luck" Alex sprinted upstairs but Sam held her back quickly

"What are you doing?"Sam questioned

"I kind of…have a date tonight…and we're watching the Pink Pony" Alex looked down awkwardly

"Nuh uh, you are not going on a date tonight!"

"You should try taking care of the baby! You'll have the mom experience"

"I'm 19! I don't **need **a mom experience"

" Please,please please. I promise I will clean up your room for a week" Alex begged

"My room doesn't need cleaning"

"I'll clean the house then. Please, pretty please"

Sam thought about the deal.

"Fine"

"Thank you so much" Alex wrapped her arms around her redheaded friend and hugged her tight. She,then,ran upstairs to get ready for her date. Clover started to cry louder and louder.

"Urgh what now?" Sam looked back at the baby in her arms "Wait, what's that smell?" She checked Clover's diaper and found out the baby just pooped

"Oh no. How is it that you still manage to ruin my life as a baby?" Sam groaned as Clover was offended by this and spat on Sam

- 7:00 PM-

Alex has left for her date. Sam was in the kitchen struggling to feed Clover.

"Come on Clover, eat the food!" Sam said 's mouth was shut tight, she wouldn't let Sam feed her.

"Airplane?" Sam held up the spoon and spun it around and make airplane noise but Clover raised her eyebrow at Sam and made a "Really?" face.

"Fine. I forgot that you're two years old but have a brain of a nineteen years old" Sam gave heard a knock on the door and went to get it. A familiar brunette guy was standing infront of the house with books underneath his arm

"Hey David, what are you doing here?" Sam asked

"Hi Sam. We have a study date tonight, remember?" David reminded her

"Oh right! Our study date. Well,come in" Sam opened the door wider to let David in.

David entered the house and sat on the couch. He heard a baby crying from the kitchen.

"What's that sound?"

"Oh, I'm kinda in the middle of babysitting a kid." Sam explained

"Oh really? I love kids. Can I help you?" David offered

"Um sure" Sam led him to the kitchen where Clover immediately stopped crying as she saw David.

"Aw, who's this?" David asked poking the baby's nose

"It's Clov—etra" Sam quickly fixed her mistake "She's my cousin"

"Clovetra? That's a weird name" David chuckled

"Don't touch her nose" Sam moved David's hand away and Clover frowned "Can you help me feed her?"

"Yeh sure" David nodded. He took the bowl from the table and scoop a spoonful. "Here comes the airplane" David did the same airplane as Sam but this time, Clover opened her mouth and swallowed the food

"Oh now you eat the food" Sam mumbled "So David, are we gonna do the homework?"

"Sure" David nodded as he picked up the baby

"You're bringing her with us?"

"You can't leave a baby alone" David made his way to the living room with Clover who stuck her tongue out at Sam

"Yeah, she'll start playing around with your crush" Sam mumbled and followed David. She sat down on the couch and opened her books while David settled down next to her with baby Clover in his arms. He was playing and messing with the baby who was enjoying it. Sam cringed at this.

"I'll hold the baby" Sam offered and grabbed the baby (carefully) out of David's arms.

"So the sciene homework" David said, opening his books

"I was thinking that for the project we should-" Sam was rudely interrupted by Clover's crying. Sam whined and rocked the baby back and forth

"Here let me do it" David offered. Sam handed him the baby and Clover suddenly stopped crying. "Aren't you the cutest baby?"

"Are we going to do the homework?"

"Yes, of course. Any ideas for the project?" David's voice trailed off as he continued cuddling the baby

"David! David! Focus!" Sam snapped at David

"Right, sorry"

"I don't think we can study today with the baby, how about tommorow?"

"Sure, will Clovetra be here?"

"If she's here, we'll meet up at The Groove" Sam rushed David out of the house

-The next day-  
Clover was turned back into normal, thanks to WOOHP. She was sitting on the couch filling her nails and Alex was beside her;eating cereal.

"Hey Sam, morning Sammy" They greeted Sam as she ran downstairs

"Oh thank god you're back to normal" Sam sighed out of relief when she saw Clover

"Yup, I'm back to normal and ready to go shopping!" Clover and Alex got up and headed for the door

"Oh I don't think so" Sam slammed the door closed "After what you guys did yesterday, I don't think going shopping today is the right choice" Sam handed them a mop and a broomstick

"Aw come on!" Clover groaned

"That's right. Now see you kids later. I have a sciene project to do" Sam grinned and left the house.


	8. Rubik

"Face it,Alex. You can't do it" Sam confronted her friend

"Of course I can" Alex was trying to solve the rubik cube and prove Sam that she was smart, but after an hour, she still couldn't solve it.

"Maybe you're not…logical enough" Sam said

"What do you mean I'm not logical enough? Even Clover can solve it!"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Clover said,offended.

"No offense but you did fail to subtract 2010 from 2025" Alex said carelessly

"It was only that **one **time!" Clover reminded Alex and went upstairs.

Alex ignored the blonde and continued with her work. She twisted and turned the Rubik cube but it didn't work.

"Where are you up to?" Sam interrupted Alex's thoughts

"Shush! Go back to reading" Alex flicked her hand at Sam, telling her to go away

She went back to her thoughts. She wanted to beat this so badly, to prove everyone that she could do it. She tried every different ways but it still didn't work. However, she didn't give up. She kept on trying different techniques.

5 minutes passed…

And 10 minutes passed…

And then…

"I did it!" Alex threw her fist up in the air. She did it. She has done the seems-to-be impossible. Now, no one would call her stupid, no one would dare to say she couldn't solve a rubik cube. She looked around to find her friends but they were gone. She spent so much time on the rubik cube, she didn't notice that 3 hours have passed. It was now 1 AM and her friends have gone to sleep.

"Oh" Alex sat back on the couch, disappointed.

**A/N: Just a quick one. Can you guys solve the rubik cube? I can only solve one side! It's so frustrating! Anyway, the part where Clover failed to do maths was in the episode Future Shock.**


	9. Video Game

"Just do it. I promise it's going to be fun" Alex passed the game controller to Sam who was sitting on the couch, reading a book

"Sorry,Alex. I want to finish this book today." Sam gestured at the book she's been reading

"But when you've finished it, you'll start reading another book and another one and another one and you'll never play with me"

"Sorry Alex but why don't you ask Clover to play?"

Clover looked up from the phone at the mentioned of her name

"No way am I going to play some dorky video games"

"Fine then, I'll play with you,Alex" Sam said, defeated. She put her book down and sat on the floor,next to Alex.

Alex smiled at Sam and handed her a controller

"What game are we playing?" Sam asked

"Legacy of Maximus Squadron"

"…What's that?"

"It's a fighting game"

"Oh.." Sam said, looking disappointed

"Just be happy she didn't make you play The Pink Pony: Skittles Rainbow Tragic" Clover chipped in "That was a total snoozefest"

"It was The Pink Pony: Mystical Rainbow Magic" and it was fun!" Alex fought back. The tv screen turned on and the game started. The character selection popped up

"Now you have to pick your character to fight" Alex instructed Sam

Sam scrolled through the character selection,trying to pick her fighter but all of the characters are either almost naked or wearing something really weird. "Ok, I pick this since she's the only one who has a shirt on". After 5 minutes, she finally picked one. She spun around and found Alex fake snoring, she nudged her

"Wh—what?" Alex pretended to wake up. After Alex finished picking a character, she went throught the rules of the game and the controls with Sam

"Alright! Let's start the game!" Alex hit start "Just remember, click Y for left punch, X for right punch, A for le-" She stopped when she saw Sam randomly clicking buttons with rage.

"Or you can just do that"

-15 minutes later-

"Die! Die! Die!" Sam slammed her left fist down on the floor and shouted as she controlled her character to punch the opponent. Sam's face was red from the shouting. She was stomping the ground to release her "stress".Her character continued to punch and slammed the opponent flat on the ground. "DON'T YOU DARE GET UP!" Sam threatened. The game counted down from 10 to 1 and her opponent was knocked down.

"…and that's how it's done" Sam put the controller down and blew her nails like it was nothing. Clover and Alex's jaws dropped. They were surprised to see their nerdy friend getting violent at video games.

"Wow" Alex finally said "Who knew pressing random buttons would help you knocked down the boss stage…twice"

"Not to mention, she knocked down two vases and a table" Clover pointed at the mess that Sam made while she was filled with rage but too into the game to notice.

"Want to play again?" Sam asked

"NO!" Clover and Alex said at the same time. And Sam was banned from playing video games forever.


End file.
